The present disclosure relates generally to an improved bag filter housing, and more particularly to a method for making a seamless bag filter housing, and the seamless bag filter housing itself.
Many industrial and commercial facilities use filter assemblies to selectively remove material from liquid process streams. The filter assembly can be utilized for the purpose of either removing undesirable contaminants from the liquid process stream, or extracting desirable filtrates from the liquid process stream. An example of this type of filter assembly is a single bag filter housing typically used in industrial and commercial applications.
The single bag filter housing is constructed to hold a filter bag or cartridge within the housing and has an elliptical bottom shaped like a dome for drainage. The elliptical bottom which sometimes is referred to as the domed head has always been manufactured separately and attached to the housing with an annular weld. This type of construction requires significant cost in terms of time and effort in production. A welded seam is required that provides a smooth surface for easy cleaning plus a strong attachment.
Spinning processes for fabricating axisymmetric parts over a rotating mandrel are known in the art. There are three basic types of spinning processes: conventional (or manual), shear, and tube spinning.
To the inventor's knowledge no one has ever manufactured a seamless bag filter housing with an integral elliptical bottom notwithstanding the fact that spinning processes were known and used for a long period of time.